


Scars that bind

by jelisa_allen_2002



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelisa_allen_2002/pseuds/jelisa_allen_2002
Summary: Sara and Ray's conversation in the locker room after shift,





	Scars that bind

Sara and ray had just finished a long shift. There were two homicides and one accidental. Sara and Ray were getting ready to go home after their shift had ended. Sara was changing her shirt when Ray looks over at her to see scars going up to her back. " you weren't kidding when you said you had scars. " Sara quickly pulls her shirt back down. Then she turns around to face Ray. " Yeah," Ray turns around, so he's facing Sara. " you mind if I ask what happened?" Sara looks down at the floor before answering. " you know who the miniature killer is ?" Ray tilted his head to the side, his eyebrows knitted together, " yes, Natalie Davis, she killed a total of seven victims, including two LVPD officers and an unnamed CSI that she ducted and dumped in the desert."

Sara raises her eyebrows. Ray realizes that the unnamed CSI was Sara. " wow, you were the unnamed CSI." When I was writing my book, there's a whole chapter dedicated to Natalie Davis, the miniature killer." Ray can see that this is a sensitive topic for her. " you know if you want to talk, we've both been injured by a serial killer " Sara laughs, then sits down beside Ray on the bench. She takes a staying breath is despite all the time that had passed, the thought of being under the car still sent shivers through her spine " Grissom and I had been investigating the miniature killer for about a year. First, it started with Izzy Delancy, then with Penny Gardener and Raymundo Suarez. But you already know all this." ray nodded along " yes, I did a lot of research for the chapter, but when I did find out that a CSI was missing, no one would give me a name. ray gives a sympathetic look "what was it like under the car ?" Sara clenches her jaw  
" honestly, it was so utterly terrifying. I had this moment when the water was filling up around me where I could either die or survive. I wanted to see more of the world. I wanted to see Grissom again. When all this happened, no one in the lab knew that we were together. When I was in the hospital, I remember Grissom sitting by my bedside. When I woke up, I was freaking out, but when I saw that he was there, it was ok."

Ray smiled and placed a hand on Sara's knee, squeezing it " you very lucky to have someone who cares about you. There was a time when Gloria and I were like that before". Sara smiles at the memories; despite everything that happens, it did cause many changes, good and bad, but still necessary " you want to know the first thing he said to me, I am sorry. I remember asking for what. He told me that he was the reason that Natalie Davis grabbed me because she blamed Grissom for the death of Ernie Dell, the only person she ever cared about. Grissom told me that the rest of the team knew about us. He said Catherine, Nick and Warrick look liked a bomb just went off.

Ray chuckled as he imagined their faces. Although he had never met Warwick before, he's hard the other talk about him every so often " I can only imagine, but who's Warrick ?" Sara looks down at her legs. Thinking about Warrick just made her sad because of how much she missed him. Warrick was an old friend who got involved with some shady people, including LVPD corruption and taking down a mobster." Ray could feel how much we were loved around the lab they Nick, Greg, Sara and Catherine talked about him" I wish I could have met him." Sara shakes her head " you would have liked him." he looks at Sara, a slightly distant look that fell on her face " it must have been hard after all this happened to come and to work in the lab." she shakes her head " I left in the lab about months. When Warwick died, I did come back for a bit, but then I got an offer to research do research in Coast Rica.

Sara then gets a phone call from Grisson," well, speaking of Gil," then says bye to Ray and walks out the door.


End file.
